


Movie Nights

by homosuck



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, ghost busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosuck/pseuds/homosuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO heres some smut, woop. John n Dave watching some ghostbusters cus they be bust buds for life amiright. Mentions of brodad at the very very end, so yep. I got to have my humor guys, pls dont get super furious. Anyways here this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Nights

This is the fifth time Dave has seen Ghost Busters this month. It’s starting to feel like Bill Murray’s mocking him, and he sighs as the gigantor Marshmallow man stampedes across the city again. His blond hair brushes the back of John’s couch, and he turns his face to the side. 

John’s eyes are lit with excitement beside him, and he’s much more entertaining than the movie. His lip was being bitten pretty hard by the two slight bucked teeth up in front, and his fists were clenched in the fabric of his boxers. Which were also covered in ghosts with the large red sign over them. God the boy was a dork. A dork Dave loved. Secretly. Very Secretly. 

The blond was stretched on the couch as much as he could be, legs spread eagle wide while his hands were behind his head, jutting his elbows into the air beside him. But John still sat closely. He himself was clad in sweatpants, not comfortable enough to be in boxers around John, and a loose t shirt covered his chest and fell slack at his shoulders. He sighed again, louder this time, but it was useless. John was absorbed in his movie, and would not fall victim to Dave’s complaining. But he was pretty determined. 

They had movie night every weekend, and since they’d been doing this since grade school, John’s DVD’s had run out of options. So they'd been stuck in an endless cycle of the least sucky of sucky movies from John's shelf, and Dave had gotten used to letting his gaze wander from the screen. But this night was different. Dave had finally decided this would be the weekend. Time he made a move. He’d waited a long time for this moment, and he was honestly getting desperate. John always took his innuendos as a joke, and he fake flirted right back, which was absolutely maddening. Not to mention frustrating. Sexually. Sexually frustrating. Dave groaned, loud enough to drone out the lines of the movie. John elbowed him in the ribs. 

Dave let out a grunt at the outlash, and he kept going. 

“Hey John. John. Jooooohn,” he said, voice low. He did this 9 times out of 10 when watching a stupid movie with John, but this time it had a goal in the end. John didn’t take his eyes from the screen. 

“John.” Dave moved, sliding his back across the couch until he flopped down on the seat. His head was inches from John’s lap, and he closed the distance, situating himself with his shoulders just over John’s leg. He stared up at him, crinkling his nose. 

John wasn’t moved by this closeness, and Dave wasn’t surprised. They’d been closer before. This was also frustrating. 

“Hey John,” he said from his lap, and the boy had moved his arms to lay over the back of the couch now with Dave’s new presence. “Are you my Keymaster?” His voice drawled, and John answered, his eyes still on screen.

“Not that I know of.” He was word for word off the script, playing the part of an innocent and indifferent Dr. Peter. Dave smirked. 

“Are you my keymaster?” he asks again, and John smiles this time too. 

“Yes actually, I’m a friend of…his...” he trailed off of his memorized lines as Dave moved, and the shaded boy was now sitting up with a hand planted in the space between John’s crossed legs. He was still touching the couch, but his fingers were dangerously close to touching something not couch. His face was now level with John’s, and the blue had finally moved from the screen to focus on Dave. 

Dave had him now. “Do you want this body?” he asked, still sticking to the lines of the flustered woman in orange from the movie. 

John went right along, answering just as Dr. Peters had. “Is that a trick question?” 

“No.” Now this wasn’t in the movie, and John blinked quickly in surprise. Dave’s free hand was wandering to the back of John’s neck, and the boy’s arms were still draped lazily over the back of the couch. He kept eye contact with Dave as his fingers grazed his soft hair that lay on his neck, and he opened his mouth slightly. 

“What’re you doing gatekeeper?” he asked, and Dave can’t help but smile more at the dorkiness of the response. 

He inched closer, and John's eyes were still innocent. 

“What does it look like I’m trying to do?” he said, and pulled John down to meet him halfway. And holy shit he did it. John’s lips are on his, and it takes a moment for the brunette to catch up and kiss back, But he kisses back. John’s kissing him. Dave’s arm shakes a bit with the effort of holding his body upwards while also finally achieving the kiss he’s always wanted, the butterflies in his stomach seeming to throw off his strength. You know that electricity they always talk about in kisses from the movies? Yeah, there’s that, and it's definitely real. Weird right, it’s so cliché it pains him, but it’s still there, pulsing down his spine and into his chest. And John seems pretty comfortable with it.

They both need air to stop from passing out on the spot (unfortunately) and Dave pulls away first. John pants, and Dave swears it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Then John's face breaks into that shining bucktoothed grin, and he laughs weakly. 

“Did you seriously just get to first base using movie quotes?” He laughs, shoulders shaking a bit with the motion. Dave snorts. 

“It worked didn't it?” he says, moving back to kiss him before he can say more. John's arms come off the back of the couch as he leans down to lay Dave in his lap again, their lips still connected. It’s at this moment that Dave notices the severity of the fact that John has decided to wear only boxers, and he hums against John’s lips, his hand slipping on the back of his neck. He stops kissing him, lips still centimeters from John’s. 

“I think I found your key. I don't think your boxers was a very safe place to put it either,” Dave says, making John snort out his own laugh. A slight pull away reveals the boy’s obvious blush in the dark, and Dave raises his eyebrow. No one gets a boner from just two kisses. Not unless there is some sort of hidden love before hand. 

Dave shifts, getting out of John’s lap. The other boy blushes harder and moves his hands to cover up his already discovered erection. He puts his head down, almost looking like a hurt puppy. Dave pushes his shades into his hair and sets them onto the table. Ghostbuster’s drones on within the forgotten TV screen. 

“Sorry Dave, I just, um, you’re really, uh, heh,” He laughs breathily, and Dave’s still moving on the couch. John thinks he’s moved away because he’d gotten flustered too fast for him, but Dave’s mind holds exactly the opposite idea. 

He moves upward into a sitting position before scooting his way into John’s lap, pulling himself close as his legs spread to either side of John. John’s blubbering has gotten faster and higher pitched, and Dave finally shushes him with a quick peck to the lips. His hands come to pull John’s glasses off, and he blinks, his eyes adjusting to the closeness. 

“Been waitin’ on this for years John, calm down,” He gives him another kiss, loving the heated skin on his. “Besides,” Kiss. “kind of flattering.” John sighs out in awe, and his hands move out from in between his legs. The kisses become more flustered, and soon Dave’s hips are involuntarily rutting against John’s. John lets out a gasp between kisses, and Dave grins in a sly way. His hands come off John’s hips, where they had glued themselves earlier. A hand now crept down to the space between the others legs, and his fingers teased at the edge of John’s boxers. The blue eyed teenager looked down before turning his gaze back up. 

“Dave? Wh-ah~“ John’s voice is caught off as Dave’s fingers find John’s hard on under the fabric, and he rubs against it slightly before lifting his boxers up and over. John’s breathing quicker now, and he bites his lip as Dave’s hand begins to work up and down the length. “D-Dave.” He stutters, and suddenly he has a determined look that can’t be missed. 

And it’s not for nothing Dave finds out, as he feels the shock of John’s touch down his pants in a matter of seconds. 

“God fucking-“ Dave gasps, and John smirks in triumph. They now both have the other in their grasp, and Dave begins moving first. John groans and moves his own hand in retaliation, and it’s very difficult to keep up. The shudders of pleasure make it hard to keep a hand going steady, and they’re both shakily starting out at first. Dave soon brings John’s face up to kiss him, and things go easier with the distraction. The kisses get more desperate as they progressed, and Dave had to break away form the kiss to be able to breathe. 

“John, I’m…” He pants, and John nods with him, moving to kiss at his neck. He bites down and Dave gasps, hips bucking up into John’s hand as the sensitive skin is reddened.

With a last gasp of John’s name, Dave came across the front of John’s shirt, and John did the same to Dave a few moments after. The boys removed their hands and sat breathing against each other, John’s forehead pressed against Dave’s shoulder and Dave leaning back on him. 

Dave laughs after they both catch their breath, and he turns to brush his lips against John’s hair. 

“I think I just got to third with movie quotes John.” He says, and John rolls his eyes at him and threatens to push him off. The movie's over by now, and John strips off Dave’s shirt to get rid of the mess before doing the same for himself. After everything’s cleaned up and put away, their shirts in a heap, John moves his back against the couch until he’s fallen to the cushions. Dave moves with him, knocking the air out of the boy beneath him with a short whoosh of breath. 

Dave repositioned himself to lay his chin on folded hands over John’s chest, and he watches the eyes that watch him back. 

“Damn you and you’re way with movie lines,” John says jokingly, petting back the blond hair that had stuck itself to Dave’s forehead. The red eyed teen winked at him in retaliation, making John roll his eyes again. 

Both were tired from their little routine, and Dave fell asleep on top of John before he could move. Not that he minded much. 

Hours later, Dad walked through the front door and paused at the sight of them on the couch. He smiled and shook his head in a very fatherly way, looking behind him quickly, his hat brimming with shadow. 

“Looks like they’re asleep,” he says, and a thick Texan accent responds. 

“Sweet, could we watch SBAHj again?” 

Dad scoffs, letting Bro Strider in the door, making sure the two sleeping boys stay sleeping.

“This is the last time I swear,” he mutters, letting Bro shut the door with an almost giddy laugh. 

It’s a good thing these two are asleep; no need to for mental scarrage today don’t you agree.


End file.
